Comatose
by NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead
Summary: Ran's comatose after an accident. What is there to be done?


**I OWN DC! -spazzes out while screaming happily-**

**-knocking on the door-**

**o.o -hides stolen paperwork to own DC- Yes?**

**I have information that you now own Detective Conan. Is this true?**

**Umm... No. Of course not! I'm an innoc- that's a warrant isn't it...**

**Mhmm.**

**-goes and gets paperwork- Here. You magically found it on the sidewalk got it buddy? -leans on closet door to prevent spillage of weaponry-**

**And we also have a warrant to search the premises for weapons.**

**GOOD GOD MAN. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! -shoves weapons at him and slams the door-**

_**And now the story~!**_

_"If I were in a coma, I don't think anyone, particularly a certain someone, would tell me the words I want to hear most…"_

She was in the hospital unable to move. Why? Mouri Ran was in a coma… The last thing she remembered was Shinichi running towards her with a scared deathly pale face. She liked his eyes, those captivating endless blue eyes… The shade of blue that changed with his mood… Especially that deep, soft, dark cerulean blue…

She was aware of the needles in her arm, the bandages wrapped around places that were painful, and a warm hand enclosing hers. She could hear doctors talking to worried people, probably her friends and family, she could smell the cleanliness of the hospital, but she couldn't open her eyes.

***flashback to 3 days ago on the way home from school***

"Ne Ran, are you ok?"

"Mhmm. Just a bit worried about my grades for the finals..."

"Ah don't worry Ran!" Shinichi smiled, "you always do wonderful anyways! Don't be such a worrywart!"

"Hai hai Mr. Edogawa Conan." She answered with a smirk.

He merely flinched at the name and the memories it brought. When he reverted back to Shinichi permanently and the Organization was gone for good, he sought her out and told her everything. She hugged him and cried tears of joy that he was back. However, now the reference to Edogawa Conan was more of a means to bug him as pay back for the secrets she accidentally told him…

"Raaaan…" he groaned.

"Sorry Shinichi!" she smiled playfully as she made her way to the crosswalk.

Right then and there a truck came hurtling around the corner at an almost blinding speed. Then it was black and then white, then she saw Shinichi.

*end flashback*

"Oh… So a truck hit me…" Ran thought monotonously. "Who's holding my hand….? It's warm… But comforting and familiar? Otou-san? No… His hands are rougher… Sonoko? No… Her hands are smalle-"

"Ran! Ran!" A voice pleaded softly. It sounded close to her…

"The person who's holding my hand?" she thought aimlessly.

"Wake up! Please!"

"I am awake!" she yelled. It was no use though. Her petrified state prevented her from opening her eyes and using her mouth. Then she realized it was Shinichi holding her hands. She smiled inwardly.

"Ran… I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time… I'm so, so sorry…" he mumbled.

"Sir, the visiting hours are almost over. I've already managed to escort the family and friends ou- I see how it is. Ok, I never mentioned this then, come back in two hours and the window will be open; the doctors will be done with their checkups and tests." The nurse muttered to him shiftily.

Ran wondered what Shinichi had done, but before she could think any further there was a muffled thank you and then the warmth surrounding her hand left.

She regained consciousness in her unconscious state once more when she felt a bunch of poking and prodding and sharp needles. As quickly as it came it was gone. She relaxed and almost fell asleep once more, but the warmth in her hand had returned. It sent a weird tingly feeling through her arm.

"Ran… Wake up soon…"

Days, weeks, almost 2 months went by according to Shinichi. He would visit her everyday and stay until he was forced to leave. Ran wanted to cry, she couldn't do anything to reply, Shinichi was losing hope. She was sure of it.

"Happy White-Day Ran." Shinichi told the comatose girl as he held her hand. He hoped she would wake up today. He had a present for her. He lifted her hand delicately, and kissed it softly. Looking at her with sad blue eyes, he murmured "I love you Ran…" into her hand.

She couldn't believe her ears, her hand was on fire, but she was in too much shock to even notice. Still, she couldn't wake up.

The nurse came in and pulled Shinichi out of the room. When the fire finally faded her hand felt cold, "where'd he go?" Then he was holding her hand again, he pressed it to his lips and felt he was smiling. "Why would he be smiling?"

When the nurse was talking with Shinichi in the hallway she told him because it was White Day he could stay overnight with her. The hospital tended to loosen up when it came to certain holidays.

She fell asleep once more, lulled to sleep by the comfortable warmth in her hand. It was still there when she woke up; she heard steady breathing and felt a pressure next to her, like he had fallen asleep next to her. She rolled over to look at him with a kind smile. Reaching over to tousle his hair she realized, she wasn't dreaming. She was awake. The clock said 1:07 4/15. She wasn't comatose anymore. Ran felt tears slide down her cheeks as she sat up.

Shinichi mumbled something then shifted around a bit. She tapped his head to get him to wake up, nothing… Slapping his cheek some seemed to work better since he woke up but was still a little drowsy. Looking up at Ran he smiled and said "Good morning!" but the smile never reached his eyes. "Ah… I'm dreaming again…"

Ran merely smiled brightly as she hugged him tightly. "You're not" she sang. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Ran? Yo- hit me. Please. I have to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"I don't feel like staying in the hospital any longer because of an injury I gave you" she smirked.

"You're back!"

"Yeah. It's nice not to be trapped in my own thoughts for once."

"I'd have thought of Sherlock Holmes the entire time." He replied happily.

"Yes well that's you." Ran laughed as he hugged her tightly.

"I'd also have thought of you." He said shyly.

Her cheeks burned.

"I know it's late but happy White Day."

She read the note he shoved at her, her eyes widened at the words.

_I know the words that one wants to hear most are unknown until they hear it. You're always telling me about it as well. So as a modern day Sherlock Holmes I did everything I could to figure out those words. Then I got a call from Kazuha wondering how you were doing since she heard about the accident. Eventually I asked her, and she said something from the heart._

"And what did the great detective come up with?"

"I love you Ran."

**The fluff... THE FLUFF... IT BURRNNNSSS. Kidding~ It's been a while since I've posted anything for DC... T-T I feel bad now. But since today is my FF anniversary (the first few stories don't count cuz they were craaaap) I wanted to do a mass post of stories. This is the second~! Glad you read it and please, review your thoughts and opinions! Flames is ok! I need criticism to be a better writer! Just don't flame without reason okay?**

**Kaida-chan**


End file.
